Deux flics sous les Tropiques
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Dudulle et Heechan sont sur un bateau euh non ! Sont flics et se supportent pas... du moins officiellement ! YAOI, ONE-SHOT, UA, Tentative d'humour, KDO pour Misao


Série : Certaines têtes vont rappelleront Gundam Wing mais c'est vraiment tout ce qui s'en approche.  
  
Auteur : Onna Heera alias Heidi se promène en Savoie  
  
E-mail : DragonneHeerahotmail.com  
  
Titre : Deux flics sous les Tropiques  
  
Genre : Yaoi, UA, digressages fréquents que faut pas maudire l'hypothétique future descendance de l'auteuse pour si peu.  
  
Couples : Allez voir la chtite note pas loin ! Ah mon avis vous devinerez sans problème mouarf mouarf mouarf !! plus un autre petit pour mon plaisir perso   
  
Disclaimer : s'en va tristement dans son coin comme la pauvre malheureuse qu'elle est pask les persos ne sont pas à elle et qu'elle a aucun droit sur eux. Ca vous étonnes ? Ben elle aussi  
  
Note : Cado a Misao-coupine-de-moi-adorée. J'ai mis le temps qu'y faut mais j'y suis arrivé ! (Misao : pour mettre du temps ça... C'est pas moi qui vais contredire)  
  
Deux flics sous les Tropiques  
  
Heero se fraya un chemin à travers la foule en pestant contre ces imbéciles de curieux en mal de sensations fortes, ses ancêtres asiatiques de qui il tenait sa taille de nain(Misao : mais Hee-chan avec le corps que t'as franchement tu drevrais les vénérer tes ancêtres!), cette chaleur étouffante et ce job de fou qui lui bouffait sa vie privée bon okay il en avait pas mais c'était pas une raison  
  
non plus ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'y foutaient là ceux là ? Ca faisait un moment que ses collègues auraient du les envoyer voir ailleurs ! Il poussa un grognement intérieur et continua sa traversée en enviant secrètement ce chanceux de Moïse. Au moins la mer s'écartait pour lui quand il voulait passer !  
  
- Eh !!! Mais qui vois-je ! Hee-man ! C'est ce qui s'appelle arriver à la bourre ça !  
  
Alors là, la coupe était pleine ! Cette journée remportait la palme de la pire journée qui lui soit jamais tombée sur le bout du nez.... Si on oubliait le jour où sa mère l'avait appelé « son Heeronounet » en lui enfonçait jusqu'au nez un bonnet décoré d'oreilles d'ours devant toute la cour le jour de son entrée au collège. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser ! Sûrement pas !  
  
Il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser ! [Heero : Onna...Onna Heera : d'un ton distrait C'est bien tu connais le début de mon nom. Essayes en entier maintenant. Heero : Omae o corosu. Onna Heera : Tu ferais bien d'éviter. Heero : Pourquoi ça ? Onna Heera sors un gros pavé de feuilles simplement intitulé « Tome 3 du code du monde de la fiction » Atta que je retrouves la ligne... Ca y'est ! Regardes tends le pavé Règle n° 5537, « Fikeuse avoir beau mourir tu auras, toujours tu reviendras et en torturant du bisho te vengeras »pensive J'aime bien cette règle... Heero : ...]  
  
- MAXWELL !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! C'est mon district ! T'as rien à foutre là ! C'est mon cadavre !  
  
- BIIIIIIIIP !!!! Mauvaise réponse vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir ! (Misao : MDR!!!je l'aime!!!!!!)  
  
Ce type concerne une de mes enquêtes les plus importantes ! Crois pas que je  
  
vais te le laisser comme ça !  
  
- Vires ! Il est sur MON territoire ! Ca te concernes plus !  
  
- REVES ! Ca fait des mois que je suis sur cette affaire ! Crois-moi que je vais l'abandonner pour tes beaux yeux !  
  
- MAXWELL ! Vires de là !!  
  
- HORS DE QUESTION !! Je lâcherai pas l'affaire !  
  
- BAKA ! Tires-toi !!  
  
- NAN !!!  
  
- SI !!!  
  
Les deux hommes s'étaient mis à se crier dessus sans se soucier des regards stupéfaits qui se posaient sur lui. Un jeune officier blond, la mâchoire tombante, se tourna vers un de ces collègues qui se trouvait à coté. Un officier brun avec une longue mèche en travers du visage.  
  
- Excuses-moi... Je suis nouveau dans le coin. C'est qui ces deux là ?  
  
Le brun eut un petit sourire devant l'air ébahi de son collègue.  
  
- Je te présente les deux meilleurs inspecteurs du coin. Personne n'a jamais réussi à les départager. Celui avec la tresse, c'est Duo Maxwell, il est du district voisin. Celui coiffé avec un pétard est Heero Yuy. Ils sont de la même promotion. Ils ne se supportent pas. Personne ne se souvient les avoir vu se parler calmement.  
  
- YUY ! MAXWELL !! Arrêtez de vous donnez en spectacle ! Je vous veux dans mon bureau dans une heure !  
  
Le blond sursauta au cri qui venait de retentir.  
  
- Et lui ?  
  
- Chang Wufei. Le commissaire principal de la ville. Tout les agents parient sur le temps qu'il mettra à se mettre en retraite anticipé à cause de Yuy et Maxwell. Ainsi que sur la taille de son ulcère.  
  
Et là, le blond se demanda dans quelle ville de fous il était tombé.(Misao : pauvre Quat-chan! Heera : Chut ! Faut pas répéter à Vivi !)  
  
Les deux inspecteurs se regardaient en chiens de faïence en attendant le retour de leur supérieur jusqu'au moment où Heero se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe (Heera : barbe qu'il a pas fort heureusement pour nous ça gâcherait le paysage)  
  
- C'est mon district donc mon cadavre.  
  
Son collègue démarra au quart de tour.  
  
- Le mien ! C'est mon affaire.  
  
- Le mien !  
  
- Non le mien !  
  
- Le mien je te dis baka !  
  
- Rêves pas ! c'est le mien ! Ca fait des mois que je suis sur cette affaire !  
  
- C'est pask t'es pas doué !  
  
- Plus que toi déjà !  
  
- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!! Ca suffit vous deux !  
  
Duo et Heero se tournèrent vers la porte du bureau.  
  
- Commissaire ?  
  
- Ras le bol de vos conneries ! Tout le monde en a ras le bol d'ailleurs ! Tous les policiers passent pour des imbéciles à cause de vos querelles de gamins de primaire !  
  
- Mais il empiète sur mon territoire !  
  
- Il veut me piquer mon enquête !  
  
- Ce n'est ni TON territoire ni TON enquête ! Vous êtes le pire exemple de coopération inter-service que l'on puisse donner aux aspirants ! Quand je pense que tout les bleus veulent vous égaler ! On est pas sorti de l'auberge !  
  
Les deux inspecteurs baissèrent le regard, gênés. C'est vrai que les bleus avaient tendance à reprendre leur querelle personnelle... mais c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de leur faute non ?  
  
- Il est tant que cette comédie cesse. Maxwell. Je me suis mis d'accord avec ton supérieur direct. A partir de maintenant et pour une période indéterminée tu fais partit du même district que Yuy. Vous ferez équipe jusqu'à ce que JE décide du contraire !  
  
- NANI !!!  
  
- WHAT !!!  
  
Les deux nouveaux co-équipiers se regardèrent d'un air horrifié.  
  
- HORS DE QUESTION !  
  
A cette réaction simultanée, le commissaire eut un sourire sadique.  
  
- Si c'est pas mignon. Vous êtes tellement en phase que vous parlez en même temps. Cette expérience va être une réussite totale je sens !  
  
Heero et Duo furent bien obligés de se plier à la décision de leur supérieur.  
  
Le natté avait déménagé ses affaires pour s'installer dans son nouveau commissariat. En ronchonnant, pestant, maugréant, grognant, fulminant, grommelant et marmonnant certes, mais il le fit.(Misao : Duo-chan je vais te consoler!!!!!! ) Il se fit indiquer la place de son cher et adoré nouveau coéquipier. Le problème n'étant pas tant qu'il ne supportait pas ce type mais que celui-ci était vraiment trop sexy pour son bien. Duo aimait les hommes et le métis japonais avec qui il allait devoir bosser était un des plus beaux spécimens qu'il ait jamais vu. Et il l'avait remarqué dès son premier jour à l'académie. Légèrement plus petit que lui, une musculature fine, deux yeux bleus sombres, deux océans impérieux, vivants et envoûtants. Une tignasse brune, une peau matte, des lèvres fines et légèrement rosées. Heero Yuy était tout simplement magnifique. (Misao : je suis d'accord) Bien sur Duo n'était pas un imbécile et il aurait facilement mis ce gars aux oubliettes si il s'était s'agit d'un petit prétentieux incompétent et grande gueule. Mais voila, ce n'était pas le cas. Duo l'avait observé. Et Heero Yuy était fort, intelligent, courageux, gentil et modeste. Il faisait ce qui lui semblait juste et ne se souciait pas de l'avis des autres. Il croyait profondément en son métier. Et ça, Duo ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Il était complètement amoureux. Quelle idiotie quand même... tomber sous le charme d'un homme qui ne cachait pas le mépris que le natté lui inspirait. Et c'est pour monter dans son estime que le natté s'était  
  
toujours surpasser, faisait tout pour être au même niveau que Heero. Bien sur il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, préférant attendre un signe qui lui indiquerais que le japonais commençait à l'apprécier mais rien. Disputes et insultes. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux. C'était à en pleurer. Alors Duo s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son métier. Il avait des amis bien sur mais personne de très proche de lui. Toute sa vie tournait autour de son métier... et de Heero Yuy. Mais ça il ne l'avouerais jamais.  
  
Pour tous Heero Yuy était son rival de toujours. La personne qu'il supportait le moins au monde. Il le méprisait. Il devait le mépriser.(Misao : sniffffffffffff)  
  
Heero ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir. Encore une journée comme les autres qui commençait. Pourtant il était sur qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui... qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être... Et puis la grande nouvelle que son supérieur lui avait annoncée lui revint en tête. Il allait faire équipe avec Duo Maxwell. Le seul homme qu'il aimait et le seul homme à qui il ne pourrait jamais le dire. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire ça. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se ferait jeter. Duo était quelqu'un d'entier. Qui disait ce qu'il pensait et ne cachait pas ses amitiés et ses inimitiés. Et Duo Maxwell ne supportait pas Heero Yuy. Le japonais se souviendrait toujours de son premier jour à l'académie. Il passait pas loin d'un groupe qui pour le moment récupérait ses tenues lorsque des cris l'avaient attirés. La première chose qu'il avait vu c'était une grande natte. Puis deux pierres précieuses dont la couleur tirait du bleu jusqu'au  
  
violet, sans nuance fixe. Et puis un nom. Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell qui refusait qu'on lui coupe sa tresse. Duo Maxwell qui défiait un de ces supérieurs en combat singulier en mettant sa tresse en jeu. Duo Maxwell qui se battait merveilleusement bien et qui avait gagné. Ca avait suffit pour attirer son attention. Il s'était mis à l'observer de loin. Duo Maxwell aimait rire et avait un rire magnifique. Duo Maxwell était doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Duo Maxwell prenait à cœur son métier. Duo Maxwell.Duo Maxwell Duo Maxwell.(Misao : tu te répètes Hee-chan ! Tu deviens sénile ? )Ce nom ne l'avait plus quitté. Et il avait pris peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que de loin. Mais il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher. Duo Maxwell était toujours entouré et lui bien trop timide pour ne pas dire coincé pour se mêler à un groupe sans y être invité. Alors il avait voulu l'oublier et s'était plonger à corps perdu dans son métier. Mais c'était peine perdue. Duo Maxwell était toujours près de lui. Chaque jour ils se disputaient la première place. Parfois leur résultat ne différait que de quelques dixièmes de points. Quelques secondes. Et puis un jour, une  
  
remarque avait causé leur première dispute. Une remarque idiote d'un des aspirants comme eux. Celui-ci avait prétendu que c'était leur façon à eux de se courir après. Et ils s'étaient tout les deux emportés. Et tout était allé de mal en pis. Il n'allait pas tarder d'être de notoriété publique de Duo  
  
Maxwell et Heero Yuy ne se supportaient pas. Il avait joué le jeu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Même en n'étant pas dans le même commissariat ils trouvaient le moyen de se tomber dessus et aussitôt les insultes fusaient. Parfois même les coups. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une seule conversation normale.  
  
- Bon alors. C'était qui ce type ?  
  
- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
  
- Pask on est sensé faire équipe peut être.  
  
- « Sensé » hein ? Tu parles. Comme si je pouvais faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui me prends pour un abruti !  
  
- Pardon ! Qui c'est qui prends l'autre pour un abruti !  
  
Et comme d'habitude les regards se mirent à crépiter et les dents à grincer. Phase une achevée. La phase deux (à savoir l'échange de mots doux) ne commença pas. Le regard noir que leur jeta leur supérieur calmant leurs ardeurs pour un petit moment (Misao : oh le fei fei sait se faire respecter! attention hein! Heera air débile sur le visage Ouais l'est cool mon Wuffy. Je l'aimeuuuuuuuh)  
  
- Au boulot tout les deux ! Et si j'entends parler d'une seule dispute vous serez suspendus ! Suis-je assez clair ?  
  
- Oui Commissaire.  
  
- Limpide même Commissaire.  
  
Heero et Duo sortirent en se lançant des regards assassins.  
  
- Bon alors ?  
  
- Alors quoi ?  
  
- Maxwell. Tout le monde sait que tu es une pipelette. Racontes-moi un peu ton enquête. C'est qui ce type ou plutôt c'était qui.  
  
- Un informateur.  
  
- Va vraiment falloir que je t'arrache chaque mot de la bouche ? Continues comme ça et on bosse encore ensemble dans cinquante ans. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
  
Duo fut tenter de hurler un « oui oui oui oui et oui » mais se contenta de grogner. Ce n'était sûrement pas l'avis du métis.  
  
- Zech Merquise. Secrétaire de Treize Kushrénada et amant par la même occasion. Il a pas apprécié de découvrir que son copain trempait dans le trafic de drogue mais a eu la bonne de ne pas le dire mais plutôt de venir me trouver pour qu'on puisse le coffrer. Ca fait un moment que je l'avais dans le collimateur autant dire que ça m'a fait avancer. Le problème c'est qu'il me faut un flagrant délit pour le coincer pour de bon. Il est bien trop influent autrement. Ce type mérite la tôle à vie. Pas cinq avec sursit. C'est hors de question !  
  
Duo serrait les poings. Oh que non, il ne laisserait pas ce salopard s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il détestait les gens qui n'hésitaient pas à gâcher la vie des autres pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Il avait vu assez de gamins morts d'overdoses pour en être dégoûté à jamais.(Misao : sniffffffff Duo-chan pleure pas!)  
  
Heero se retint de justesse de prendre son co-équipier dans ses bras et de lui promettre qu'il ferait tout son possible pour coincer ce Kushrénada mais voila, ce ne serait sûrement pas du goût du natté alors il se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement avant de lâcher d'un ton de j'm'en foutisme total(Misao : t vraiment un iceberg mon chéri heureusement que les fikeuses sont là pour te décoincer un peu )  
  
- T'excites pas comme ça Maxwell. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu sais d'autre sur ce Kushrénada et ses activités.  
  
Heero et Duo s'apprêtaient à aller sur le terrain quand une personne fit une entrée remarquée dans le commissariat.  
  
- Duo Maxwell ! Il faut que je parles à Duo Maxwell S'il vous plait !!  
  
- Calmez vous mademoiselle. Il faut passer à l'accueil avant.  
  
- Pas le temps ! Allez le chercher ! S'il vous plait !  
  
Duo reconnut tout de suite la voix et se rapprocha tout de suite de la jeune fille.  
  
- Hilde ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Le dénommée Hilde se jeta dans les bras de Duo.(Misao : Hilde j't'aime bien mais pas touche à mon shinigami!!!)  
  
- Duo ! C'est Kushrénada ! Et Zech ! Et Réléna est en danger !  
  
- Calmes toi Hildie ! Mais... tu saignes ! T'es blessée !  
  
- M'ont retrouvé avant que j'arrives. D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as changé de commissariat. Mais plus tard ! C'est ta dernière chance de coincer Kushrénada Duo! Zech, il, il avait rassemblé assez de preuves pour le faire coffrer sans problème. Mais Kushrénada l'a sut.  
  
- Et l'a fait descendre on sait.  
  
- Non tu ne sais pas ! Zech les avait confiés à sa sœur ! Et Kushrénada va pas tarder à l'apprendre. Elle va se faire descendre et une fois qu'il aura effacé toutes les preuves il se montrera beaucoup plus prudent !  
  
- Et merde !! Où je peux la trouver cette fille ?  
  
- Elle travaille comme aide-éducatrice dans un centre aéré ! L'adresse est  
  
là dessus.  
  
Hilde lui mit un morceau de papier chiffonné dans la main avant de tout simplement s'évanouir. Duo chopa deux agents qui passaient.  
  
- Vous deux ! Appelez une ambulance ! Et ne la laissez pas sans surveillance quelqu'un va peut être essayer de la descendre.  
  
Les deux hommes le regardèrent d'un air mauvais.  
  
- Eh toi ! J'peux savoir depuis quand on doit obéir à un type des stups ? T'es à la crim' là ! Trouves toi d'autres gars pour jouer les toutous.  
  
Duo était prêt à leur sauter à la gorge mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
- Franklin ! Vanel ! Cet homme est plus gradé que vous ! Je vous conseille d'obéir !  
  
- Mais Inspecteur...  
  
Heero attrapa celui qui venait de parler par le devant de sa chemise et le rapprocha de lui.  
  
- Des objections ? Votre boulot c'est de servir et protéger. Si vous me croyez pas regardez donc sur votre blouson et au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Cette jeune fille est blessée et en danger. Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit je peux vous assurer que je vous tiendrais pour responsable. Au travail maintenant !  
  
- Tout de suite !  
  
Heero relâcha l'homme qui se dépêcha de reculer et d'obéir.  
  
- Maxwell ? L'est où ce centre aéré ?  
  
- Dans la partie ouest de la ville. Vers le port.  
  
- On y va !  
  
Sur le siège passager de la voiture de Heero, Duo se rongeait les ongles. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que c'était sa dernière chance de coincer Kushrénada mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la réaction de Heero au commissariat. Pourquoi avait-il réagis aussi violemment. Pour le soutenir en plus. Non il ne comprenait décidément pas.  
  
- Yuy ? Merci.  
  
Concentrer sur la conduite, le brun ne tourna même pas la tête  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Pour tout à l'heure.  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Des abrutis. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour leur connerie. Ils ne comprennent pas notre relation.  
  
- Et elle est comment notre relation ? Sérieux... Je comprends pas comment on en est arrivé à ça...(Misao : grâce à une fikeuse Heera : Me sens pas du tout visé)  
  
...  
  
- On est arrivés.  
  
- Ben en avant dans ce cas.  
  
Heero ne devait plus penser aux paroles du natté. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Pas sur ce que sous entendait les paroles de Duo. Des paroles qui lui faisaient croire que le châtain aussi regrettait leurs incessantes disputes.(Misao : l'est pas doué notre iceberg Heera : D'un coté c'est ce qui fait son charme non ?) Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le bâtiment. Duo s'approcha d'une vieille dame occupée à soigner le genou d'un gamin.  
  
- Excusez nous. Pourrions nous parler à Mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft s'il vous plait ?  
  
- Vous venez de la rater de peu... Elle vient juste de rentrer chez elle.  
  
Présence des morpions oblige, les deux inspecteurs retinrent les différentes expressions qui leur venaient à la bouche à cette nouvelle. Puis Heero flanqua son insigne sous le nez de la femme.  
  
- Police. Pourriez vous nous passer son adresse s'il vous plait ?  
  
Troisième étage. Appartement 39  
  
Les deux agents se plaquèrent contre les murs du couloir et sortirent leurarme. La porte avait de toute évidence était fracturée. Les bruits d'une fouille méthodique leur parvinrent. D'un échange de regard ils se mirent d'accord pour qui Duo s'avance tandis que Heero le couvrait. Ils se  
  
rendirent dans les différentes pièces. Personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Par contre des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de la pièce qui devait être le bureau. Toujours aussi silencieusement, les deux inspecteurs se rapprochèrent doucement et jetèrent un coup d'œil par l'ouverture laissée par la porte. A l'intérieur ils purent apercevoir un homme (grand chauve  
  
tatoué, l'allure d'un gorille, le parfait modèle de l'homme de main quoi) fouiller méthodiquement tous les meubles de la pièce. Ils s'apprêtaient à procéder à son arrestation quand une voie s'éleva derrière eux.  
  
- EH !! Z'étes qui vous ?  
  
Les deux co-équipiers se retournèrent sur le champ, un autre homme venait de sortir de la chambre et les regardait d'un air ahuri. Dans un réflexe, Duo leva son arme en direction du nouveau venu qui crut tout de suite sa vie en danger et leva la sienne en retour... et tira. Duo n'anticipa pas la réaction de l'autre et ne dut d'éviter la balle tirée qu'aux réflexes de Heero qui se jeta sur lui.(Misao : superman est arrivé! Heera : Oo) Mais profitant qu'ils lui avaient tourné le dos, l'homme dans le bureau s'était rapproché d'eux et les avait proprement assommé. (Onna  
  
qui essaye de se jeter sur la sale brute pour lui arracher les yeux et lui enlever les intestins à la petite cuillère, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei qui la retiennent Calmes toi Heera ! C'est juste une fic ! Z'auront pas de séquelles tu verras ! Et t'as besoin de lui pour la suite en plus Onna :  
  
Mais y fait bobo à mon clone !! TT Misao : moi aussi vé lui apprendre à faire du mal à hee-chan!!!)  
  
Duo poussa un gémissement. Fallait vraiment qu'il évites de se pinter à ce point... le résultat le lendemain était loin d'être agréable. Surtout quand les voisins étaient fanas des scènes de ménage. Quoique si il tendait bien l'oreille les cris ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à une scène de ménage, que le sol sur lequel il était ne semblait pas être la moquette de son appartement et que le coussin sur lequel il était était plus dur et chaud que le sien et qu'il avait une tendance à monter et descendre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Parmi la bouillie qui était son cerveau pour le moment Duo  
  
arriva à dénicher deux neurones intacts et, oh miracle, à les connecter. Ce qui lui permis de se rappeler les derniers évènements. Curieux de savoir qui lui servait d'oreiller il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Pour découvrir la tête de son coéquipier endormi. Soucieux de ne pas se faire entendre des personnes présentes derrière la porte, il bougea lentement. Une fois adossé  
  
au mur, il mis une main sur la bouche de Heero et de l'autre le secoua légèrement. Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Duo lui fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres puis lui indiqua la porte. Le métis se redressa et s'installa à coté du natté pour écouter attentivement les paroles qui leur parvenaient.  
  
- Bandes d'abrutis ! Vous auriez du les descendre tout de suite !  
  
- Mais Patron ! On s'est dit que vous voudriez peut être les interroger sur ce qu'ils savent. Comme pour la blonde.  
  
- Les téléphones ça existent ! Vous auriez au moins du m'appeler !  
  
- Désolé Patron.  
  
- Ca me fait une belle jambe que vous soyez désolés ! Enfin bon... puisqu'ils sont là autant en profiter. Je m'occuperais d'eux après mon repas avec le maire. Surveillez-les bien.  
  
- Compris Patron.  
  
Une bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient puis la discussion repris.  
  
- Allez viens. Faut retourner au salon.  
  
- Et eux ?  
  
- La maison est bien gardée. Pourront pas partir comme ça. Surtout avec l'autre de blessé  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils. Blessé ? C'était pas lui en tout cas. Il jeta un regard à Heero... et le vit grimacer et se masser les cotes alors qu'il essayait de se lever...  
  
- Yuy ?  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- T'as quoi aux cotes ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
- C'est ça ! Et moi j'suis la reine d'Angleterre !  
  
- Possible. On peut tout faire avec la chirurgie esthétique de nos jours.(Misao : MDR!!il a de la répartie notre soldat parfait!)  
  
Le natté vis rouge. D'un geste brusque il attrape le brun par le bras et le fit tomber.  
  
- CRETIN ! Montres moi ça.  
  
En essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la peau douce et chaude qu'il effleurait, Duo entreprit d'enlever sa chemise à Heero. Heero quand à lui se retenait de rougir en sentant les doigts de Duo. (C'est pour ça que y'a besoin des fikeuses. Sans nous y z'oseraient jamais se sauter dessus Misao tout à fait d'accord!) Duo écarta la chemise pour dévoiler non seulement une peau matte mais aussi une plaie visiblement causée par une balle.  
  
- Shit...  
  
Géné, Heero détourna les yeux avant de répondre.(Misao : trop kawai!!)  
  
- Ca va je survivrais. Elle m'a juste effleuré.  
  
- ...  
  
Surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse Heero tourna son regard vers son coéquipier pour le voir se mordiller les lèvres le visage blême.  
  
- Hé Maxwell ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?  
  
- C'est quand tu m'as poussé tout à l'heure hein ? Pourquoi... POURQUOI T'AS FAIS ÇA BON SANG ! T'ES VRAIMENT PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE !  
  
- L'AURAIT FALLU QUE JE TE LAISSE CREVER C'EST CA ???  
  
- OUI ! SI C'EST POUR RISQUER TA VIE EN ECHANGE LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU T'ABSTIENS DE FAIRE UNE CONNERIE PAREILLE !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles le natté se recula dans un coin en se renfrognant.(Misao : mais non faut aller de l'avant !! Saute lui dessus!!! Heera : Hé ! Donnes lui pas de mauvaises idées ! Ca correspond pas à la fin que j'ai prévu qu'il lui saute dessus tout de suite !)  
  
- Rien. Oublis ce que j'ai dis. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici.  
  
- Hn. Comptes là-dessus et bois de l'eau mon cœur. On va en reparler tu peux en être sur...(Misao : trop cool quand il parle kom ça)  
  
...  
  
- J'vais nettoyer ta blessure. Laissa tomber Duo en commençant à déchirer sa chemise, restant juste en débardeur. (j'précise ! C'est pas ton chouchou mais je sais c'que tu vas imaginer Misao ! Misao : moi ? mais je suis un ange j'imagine rien du tout))  
  
Il se rapprocha de Heero et se mit à nettoyer les rebords de la plaie. Le blessé eut beau serré les dents il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Le natté arrêta tout de suite.  
  
- J'appuie trop fort ?  
  
- Non. Ca ira, continus.  
  
- Sur ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
En vérité, il avait un mal de chien mais un « et si » lui avait traversé l'esprit quand Duo lui avait crié dessus pour l'avoir protégé en risquant sa vie. Un « et si » qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils devaient d'abord boucler cette affaire et quand ce serait  
  
fait il y réfléchirait.  
  
- Fini.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
- Ca parait logique pourtant.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
- On fonce dans le tas, on récupère la donzelle et on règle ça vite fais bien fait. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir.  
  
- Dis donc, t'as pas l'impression de faire du OOC non ? C'est moi le dingue qui fonce sans réfléchir normalement.  
  
- Un OO quoi ?  
  
- Rien, juste un délire de l'auteuse. (gomen de faire ça à ta fic Misao !  
  
J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !!!! Pas taper ! Misao :non mais comment elle s'incruste!! laisses nos deux bishos en tête à tête. Heera : Impossible ! Sinon ils arriveront à rien tout seul !) T'as quoi de prévu au juste ? Un rendez-vous avec ta copine ? Pour autant que quelqu'un soit assez courageux  
  
pour bien vouloir te supporter.(Misao : je me porte volontaire!!!!)  
  
Heero eut un sourire en coin.  
  
- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?(Misao : renversement de situation : Yui : 1 Maxwell : 0!)  
  
Le natté ne connut alors pas la joie que procure le travail bien fait lorsqu'il tenta de ne pas rougir, Heero par contre fut charmé par cette adorable rougeur qui envahit les joues de son collègue.(Misao : kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
  
- Tu te surestimes je crois !(Misao : et ta devise Duo ? I run, I hide but I never lie ? hein ? )  
  
- Possible. Bon alors ? Comment on sort d'ici ?  
  
- On fait confiance aux immenses ressources de son partenaire laissa tomber Duo en trifouillant dans sa natte pour finalement en sortir deux longues épingles.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil narquois sur le métis et commença à s'affairer sur la serrure. Deux secondes après, celle-ci rendait l'âme (Heera : Seigneur, Bénissez cette serrure, qui accompagna fidèlement la porte n° 875357 tout au long de sa vie sans jamais prendre de repos. Accueillez-la auprès de vous et chérissez-là, elle qui ne méritait pas de mourir si tôt et dont la perte laissera un grand vide (surtout dans la porte) mais donc la fin était indispensable à la poursuite de cette fic. Amen !) Misao mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!je te reconné bien là heera!)  
  
Heero jeta un regard suspicieux au natté.  
  
- Où t'as appris ça toi ? C'est pas le genre du truc qu'on apprends à l'académie si je me souviens bien.  
  
- Mon ptit Yuy, mets toi bien dans le crâne qui y'a plein de chose que tu sais pas de moi ! (Misao : oh mais mon hee-chan il va tout faire pour les apprendre ces choses ) On peut y aller !  
  
Ze grosse ellipse temporelle qui tue tout. (Onna Heera : sauf l'auteuse je précise. On tue pas les auteuses, c'est contre la loi le meurtre ! G- boys : Et vous alors ! Vous nous tuez bien ! Et puis la torture aussi c'est interdit on te signale ! Pourtant vous vous génez pas ! Onna Heera n'a rien  
  
entendu à ce qu'ils racontent et ne vois pas les pancartes et les banderoles de protestation un peu partout, okay, carrément partout en fait C'est juste que y'a pas vraiment besoin de ce morceau) (Misao !aller les g boys vengez vous!!!! Comme ça moi je suis tranquille pour mes fics Heera : Hé ! ! ! )  
  
- Et si j'appuie là ça fait mal ? Et là ?  
  
Tout en parlant, Hilde s'amusait à appuyer plus ou moins fort sur les bleus de son inspecteur d'ami au grand désespoir de celui-ci qui se retenait de hurler pour ne pas donner satisfaction à la brune. En voyant que le natté était bien décidé à ne pas craquer elle se décida pour une autre technique. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assied correctement sur la chaise à coté du lit d'hôpital où était assis Duo. Le natté se mit à regretter la torture physique. (Misao : je l'adore la Hildie!!! Heera : Ouais ! Moi aussi !)  
  
- Et à part ça ? Ca va ?  
  
Duo fronça les sourcils, méfiant.  
  
- A part les bleus, le crane ouvert et l'épaule déboîtée tu veux dire ? Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes voyons !(Misoa : Duo qui est cynique mdr!!! Heera ! Ben faut le comprendre ! L'a mal au crane, l'a une amie qui s'amuse avec ses nerfs et pis l'es frustré aussi. TRES frustré même. Duo : La faute à qui hein ! ! ! Heera : Avec vous c'est TOUJOURS la faute des fikeuses des toutes façons !)  
  
- Ah ben si la santé va c'est déjà ça ! Et le travail ?  
  
Duo résista à l'envie de se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude.  
  
- J'ai enfin réussi à arrêter Treize grâce à l'aide d'une merveilleuse jeune fille aux cheveux bruns courts.  
  
Peut être qu'avec des compliments il réussirait à lui faire penser à autre chose...(Misao : Bien essayer mais Hildie est intelligente dans cette fic)  
  
- Et sinon ?  
  
Raté. TT  
  
- Boulot, santé, j'vois pas ce qui peut y avoir d'autre...  
  
- Ben je sais pas moi... le beau brun qui était derrière toi quand j'ai atterris dans tes bras au commissariat et qui me regardait avec une drôle de tête ?  
  
Duo n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Des beaux bruns il en connaissait pas trente six et qui était derrière lui à ce moment là encore moins.  
  
- Heero Yuy. Mon nouveau coéquipier.  
  
- Oh le FAMEUX Heero Yuy, je vois je vois.  
  
Dans un moment de bétise pure et simple, Duo avait parlé de Heero à Hilde en oubliant certains détails au passage bien sur (il était pas complètement idiot non plus). Elle s'était passionnée pour leur petite relation qui tenait pour elle des « Feux de l'Amour » et de « Palm Beach en même temps mais en plus amusant comme elle disait.(Misao : bah heureusement que c'est plus amusant parce que sinon je vois pas l'intérêt de la fic)  
  
- Alors il était jaloux ? Trop chou ! Faudrait lui dire que je suis pas ton genre.  
  
Fort heureusement, Duo Maxwell n'avait pas encore besoin d'un dentier. Il l'en aurait avalé sur le coup. Par contre sa langue et sa salive posèrent quelques problèmes. Après quelques quintes de toux et diverses tentatives de ses globes oculaires pour aller faire un tour en dehors de leurs orbites, sa vie ne fut toutefois plus en danger.  
  
- PARDON ! ! ! !  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux de biche.  
  
- Quoi ? J'ai mal compris ? Ah bon. C'est pourtant exactement la tête que fait Lucrézia quand quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop près de son copain.  
  
Duo prit cinq minutes pour permettre à son pauvre petit cœur d'arrêter de danser la java, respira un grand coup pour se remettre les neurones en place.  
  
- Ma chère Hilde, il faut que je t'avoues une chose...  
  
- Tu es amoureux de Yuy et sur et certain que ce n'est pas réciproque.  
  
Duo béni Dieu d'avoir mis ces petites choses appelées ligaments dans l'orifice buccale d'Adam lorsqu'il le créa un jour d'ennui total (genre mon collègue de stage en face de moi en ce moment même. Y s'ennuie le pauvre malheureux ! J'ai de la peine pour lui). Pas qu'il doutait de la propreté des sols mais il aimait sa mâchoire là où elle était. La brune éclata de  
  
rire.  
  
- Tu croyais avoir réussi à me le cacher ? C'est trop fort ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure voyons !  
  
Duo se cacha la tête dans ses mains en poussant un soupir à renverser un immeuble.  
  
- Bah de toute façon c'est sans espoir...  
  
Hilde haussa des épaules.  
  
- Vu les discussions que vous avez et vu le regard qu'il m'a jeté j'en serais pas aussi sure si j'étais à ta place.  
  
A ces mots, les nerfs de Duo lâchèrent. Ils savaient bien lui que si Heero l'aimait il ne lui parlerait pas comme ça. Il s'était fait à cette idée et voila qu'Hilde essayait de lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne devait pas y croire. Ca ferait trop mal quand il devrait se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
- Arrêtes Hilde ! Même si Duo Maxwell aime Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy n'aime pas et ne n'aimera jamais Duo Maxwell !  
  
- Hum hum  
  
Le cœur de Duo rata quelques battements. Le timbre de voix de ce toussotement était trop grave pour appartenir à Hilde.  
  
- Oups... J'vais vous laisser je crois...  
  
Des bruits de pas, un "salut beau gosse" et un bruit de porte qui claque. Sa meilleure amie l'avait lâchement abandonné.(Misao : suspense suspense!!!)  
  
Ouin.  
  
- Tu peux lever la tête tu sais.  
  
Duo prit son courage à deux mains. Puisqu'il avait entendu, autant assumer. Il aborderait la conversation sereinement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte de ses sentiments.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?  
  
Heero le regarda pensivement avant de hocher la tête.  
  
Un ange passa... puis un de ses potes, puis encore un. Une méga teuf avait été organisé au Paradis et la chambre de Duo était sur le chemin.(Misao : Heera je t'adore!!je suis MDR!!)  
  
Absorbés chacun par leurs pensées, aucun des deux inspecteurs ne remarqua la silhouette qui entra à pas de loup dans la chambre. Une fois dans le dos de Heero, l'intrus ou plutôt l'intrusE dans ce cas précis, poussa de toute ces forces le métis. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas se retrouva projeté quelques mètres en avant... sur un certain natté si on veut être précis. Hilde (puisque  
  
Hilde il y avait) éclata d'un rire diabolique avant de quitter la pièce en courant sans se soucier plus que ça des propos outrageants qui parvinrent à ces oreilles. C'est pas rigolo d'écouter aux portes si les gens disent rien. Et extrêmement frustrant quand il s'agit d'une histoire intéressante et « choute » comme celle là !  
  
La chambre d'hôpital s'était transformé en jardin. Deux superbes tomates y poussaient.(Misao : MDR!!!)  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent achevés de réciter leur répertoire d'insultes/malédictions en tous genre, les deux inspecteurs reprirent leur souffle. Heero se releva doucement en grimaçant. Duo le remarqua tout de suite et lui jeta un regard inquiet.  
  
- Toujours tes côtes ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- T'aurais du rester coucher.  
  
- J'fais ce que je veux. (Heera : surtout avec ses cheveux.... Sa coupe devient effarante moi je dis.)  
  
- J'ai remarqué. J't'avais rien demandé moi. Ca serait pas arrivé si t'avais pas voulu jouer au héros pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
  
A ces mots (le corbeau ne se sent plus de joie il ouvre un laaaaaaarge... G- boys : ONNA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Onna : ) Heero se contente de sourire.  
  
- Tu sais c'est quoi notre problème à tous les deux Duo ?  
  
- Duo ? C'est plus Maxwell ? C'est nouveau ça !  
  
- Naaaaaaan. C'est trop formel tu trouves pas ?  
  
Avant que le natté ne puisse répondre, Heero s'était penché sur lui pour l'en empécher. Allez donc parler quand deux lèvres douces appartenant à la personne qui squatte allègrement vos pensées depuis des mois se posent sur les vôtres. Ben c'est un peu dur. Enfin bon, chez Duo, la situation était en alerte rouge. Les neurones lâchaient les uns après les autres, les nerfs  
  
surchauffaient, les globules piquaient un sprint, et le cœur se mit à danser la java.(Misao : Bah ça change pas de d'hab)Résultat, quand Heero s'éloigna, les seuls sons qui sortirent de la bouche  
  
de Duo furent... en fait, AUCUN son ne sorti de la bouche de Duo. Il se contentait de l'ouvrir et de la fermer sans réussir à dire quoique ce soit. (Misao : il a l'air malin le Dudule Heera : J'avais prévenu que « parfois » ça partait en vrille)Ce qui arrangeait bien un certain beau mec brun aux yeux bleus qui put achevé sa pensée (oui, lui il pouvait encore penser de manière a peu près  
  
posée, a peu près, pask mine de rien il avait enfin put faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis qu'il avait rencontré un certain natté)  
  
- C'est pas des manières d'appeler son petit copain pas son nom de famille.  
  
Il y eu un déclic parmi les neurones surchauffés de Duo. Et un grand progrès eut lieu..  
  
- Mais mais mais mais mais  
  
Le métis continua, imperturbable ou presque (il se retenait de ressauter sur ces deux lèvres arrondies par la surprise) Donc je disais, notre problème c'est que nous avons tous les deux un peu trop supposé ce que l'autre devait penser. On aurait mieux fait de demander au lieu de s'imaginer ce que l'un pensait de l'autre.  
  
L'alerte passée, les neurones Duoniens se réorganisaient peu à peu. Leur proprio put donc analyser ces paroles sans trop de problèmes.  
  
- Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je me suis complètement gouré depuis notre rencontre et que tu ne me méprisais pas ? Que toutes nos disputes c'était pour que je ne m'aperçoive pas de tes sentiments ? Des sentiments qui soit dit en passant étaient PARFAITEMENT réciproques ?  
  
- T'as tout compris  
  
Au lieu de sourire et de se jeter dans ses bras comme il l'avait secrètement espérer (Heera : faut le comprendre, qui ne voudrait pas d'un corps de dieu grec blotti contre soi ? ? ? Moi en tout cas je suis pas contre) Heero eut la surprise de voir le visage du natté passé du blanc au rouge en une seconde trois dixième chrono en main avant qu'il ne se mette à réciter tout son  
  
répertoire d'insultes et de grossièretés. N'étant qu'un être humain (Heera : quoique plutôt bien foutu il faut bien le reconnaître) le natté fut bien forcé de reprendre son souffle. Heero profita de cette pause pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait.. Duo lui sauta au cou, l'empoignant par le col, le visage à deux centimètres trois millimètres (règle en main) du sien,  
  
les yeux dans les yeux..  
  
- Ca qui m'arrive ? Ce qui m'arrives ? ? ? Y m'arrive que tu viens de me faire réaliser que depuis des mois et des mois et des mois je manque de péter un câble chaque fois que je te vois sans pouvoir t'approcher pour d'autre raison que des coups, d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un d'amoureux tu tapes drôlement fort entre parenthèses  
  
- Tes coups n'étaient pas vraiment des caresses non plus tu sais !  
  
- Mets ça sur le coup de la frustration. rétorqua Duo avant de reprendre le fil de sa pensée Alors que ça fait un moment que j'aurais pu te sauter dessus sans que tu protestes ! ! ! Tu te rends comptes du temps qu'on a perdu !  
  
Le métis eut un sourire amusé. Si ce n'était que ça. Il mit ses deux mains en coupe autour du visage de SON natté avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
  
- On a tous le temps de le rattraper. Un resto italien ce soir ça te dis ?  
  
Il fut un peu inquiet du sourire sur les lèvres de son coéquipier et son cœur loupa un battement au regard qu'il lui lança.  
  
Oups ? Avait-il pensé à lui dire qu'il n'était pas comestible ?  
  
- Plat à emporter japonais chez moi plutôt... j'adore le japonais (Misao : moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Heera : Sauf que toi tu dois te contenter des sushis !)  
  
Visiblement non... 0  
  
Un bruit derrière la porte l'alerta. Il s'en approcha doucement et une fois assez proche l'ouvrit en grand. Personne.  
  
- Bizarre...  
  
- Qu'y a t-il ?  
  
- J'suis sur d'avoir entendu un ricanement.  
  
- Oui mais y'a personne. Alors fermes cette porte si tu veux qu'on gardes un peu d'intimité.  
  
- Euuuuh.. de l'intimité ? mais euuuuuh pourquoi ?  
  
Le même sourire que deux minutes avant fleuri sur le visage de Duo avant qu'il ne se charge lui-même de fermer la porte et retourne vers le lit, embarquant un certain métis au passage.  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, une jeune femme brune sorti de sous une civière en rigolant comme une malade. Une main qui tapotait son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna. Un asiatique, de son âge à peu près, les yeux sombres et les cheveux mi-longs noirs réunis dans une queue de cheval stricte. Les traits fins, l'air bien trop sérieux. Hilde se senti pousser des cornes et une queue fourchue et eut l'impression qu'une fourche lui apparaissait dans les mains. miam !!!  
  
- ¨Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre 121 s'il vous plait ?  
  
La chambre de Duo. Elle fit un grand sourire à son bel inconnu.  
  
- Duo n'est pas disponible pour le moment.  
  
- On m'a dis que Heero Yuy était avec lui.  
  
- C'est exact mais euuuuuuuh... Y subissent quelques examens ! Voilà c'est ça ! Ils subissent des examens !  
  
Wufei regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face un peu interloqué.  
  
- Mais en attendant qu'ils soient libres vous pourriez m'offrir un verre non ?  
  
(Misao : vi Hilde et Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
  
FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
10 juin 2004  
  
12h22  
  
Super méga fière d'elle 


End file.
